


落日大道

by AGirlAngela



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 他在混乱的世界里穿行，踩到地雷或是自爆，动不动被膨胀的虚荣心和蜂拥而来的各路淘金者推上风口浪尖。可他只要回头看看Adam，以他作为自己的参照，便可以知道自己在爆炸中究竟是少了哪一条胳膊，缺掉了哪一条腿。
Relationships: Adam Levine & Blake Shelton, Adam Levine/Behati Prinsloo, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton, Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Miranda Lambert/Blake Shelton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	落日大道

**Author's Note:**

> [Bgm-California](https://music.163.com/song/5050709/?userid=100970470)

People let you down.   
人们总叫你失望。

他刚刚在电视台对着全美国唱了首歌，骂自己前妻是个low逼，一个劈腿的婊子。

下一段进广告，他把吉他放在舞台上让人收拾掉。

全场一瞬间被四面八方射来的无数白光照得通明。粉丝的尖叫声仍在持续。他怀疑自己被过度的外界刺激剥夺了一半的视觉听觉。仿佛身处在一个玻璃罐子里，外面的世界跟他隔了一层，所以声音和画面都有所扭曲。他顿了顿，而后微笑着举手示意。

  
刺眼的灯光让他想起超级碗superbowl，那个举国（至少整个国家一半带把的人口）欢庆的美国橄榄球赛事。他当时拍了它的宣传广告，领到了两张票子。那一天，他和Miranda脸上画着油彩，身上穿着队服，一人往手上套了个巨大的塑料手，食指冲天，摆出的是“第一”的手势。  
在运动场炫目的灯光下，他低头，看身旁的妻子。Miranda脸颊上汗津津的，一块红色的油彩随着水珠淌下，在脸上画出一道蜿蜒的痕迹。她的大眼睛亮得吓人，美得像两颗宝石。  
这已经像一个世纪之前的事了。

  
光还有一种。  
一拥而上的狗仔队有长枪短炮和闪光灯。他们扛着的摄像机让他失去了原本的身高优势。他们老穿黑衣服戴各式墨镜，活像有三头六臂的外星人，总让他产生活见鬼的感觉。  
那些闪光灯一起闪的时候他压根看不清脚底下的路。他又不能摔，那简直是把新闻素材送到人家门口。他就故意走得慢一点，再慢一点。  
Adam在这种场合如鱼得水。他的白色体恤能自己发光。矮个子就算戴着一副墨镜都能轻松突围。这已经是他下意识的反应，被列为LA男孩基本生存技能，都不用过脑子。在Blake看来他简直掌握了武功秘诀，是个能够飞檐走壁水上行走的主。他还曾面对镜头从包里掏出一堆写着慈善宣传口号的A4纸。他说，这么多照片被广泛传播总不能毫无用处。  
“Save the wild animals.”保护野生动物。  
“Bring the soldiers back.”召回我们的士兵。得，这回是反战。  
“Too many cameras and not enough food.”非洲还有孩子吃不饱，你们就关心这些？  
说真的，说这种话你不会被记者和观众老爷打吗？  
不愧是洛杉矶摇滚小王子。

Adam跟他说，跟紧我。  
他们一边聊天一边在闪光灯的海洋里和记者周旋，不知不觉就出了包围圈。Blake摊开双手夸张地吸气表示自己的惊叹。对面的人笑得整张脸都皱在一起。

他有一次在公共电话亭外面等Adam打电话出来。  
隔着玻璃他什么也听不见，只看到Adam上蹿下跳，老鹰似地摆动双手，企图向着连接线的另一头一个看不到的人传递信息。  
Blake站在外头，生平第一次发现这个场景有多诡异。他老家没有这种东西。他们打电话一般会推开酒吧的门，给那个好脾气的老板几个钢镚儿。  
Adam转过头看着他，Blake读着他的唇语，发现他竟然在唱自己的歌Payphone，还跟着节奏在里头转了两圈。Blake觉得整个场景变得有意思多了，从喉咙深处低沉地笑起来，使劲拍了拍手。

他觉得这一幕背后有隐喻，但他脑子一向不灵光，弄不大明白。

Adam说，it’s just a silly TV show.  
这本只是一个滑稽无聊的小丑戏码，认真你就输了。  
是了。就是这个。  
真人秀有时候像住在一个四壁由玻璃构成的房子里。  
里头再宽敞舒适，也无法抵挡类似于被监视的逼仄感。像犯人又像病人，还像动物园里被逗弄的猴子。

他在通风口附近站着，靠在墙上。手里拿着一杯Bloody Mary血腥玛丽一口一口抿，已经微醺了。  
Adam走过他的时候说，“那真是我见过最没品的演出了。”  
Adam说，“简直低级。”

他们俩之间有一条单行道。他过不去，但Adam如果愿意，随时可以过来。他这个乡村导师却总是惹摇滚导师生气。

人一旦进入自负模式，做出的事情有时让自己都吃惊。何况自己在节目里还一直处于半酗酒的状态。他的手臂总是自然地就甩出去了，伤人的话自动往外冒，他不用演。  
这些最后都会化成收视率飘红的助燃剂，但也让他往亲近的人身上捅了不少刀子。

人其实不大靠得住。

就像粉丝，今天还在推特上宣誓会永远爱你，转身就率领着一个师的水军来骂你了。  
而失败的婚姻，更是两个人的互相背叛。他们没能成为彼此理想中的配偶。

在那个小小的村子里，他们在昨天还搬运过麦子的卡车后头紧紧相拥，他帮她拍去白裙上粘上的麦粒碎屑，在她耳边说，直到死亡把我们分开。  
这句话，他们当年是相信的。

最靠不住的是他自己。

他来洛杉矶第五年的时候，疯狂地想家。  
可岁数见长，家里头给他的压力也越来越大。  
他妈隔三差五就会打电话来，其中一通还被到他家玩的Adam接到过，狠狠笑话了他一番。  
“你们也老大不小了就不能给我生个孙子抱着玩玩？”  
“这事儿不是我说了算，”  
“你有那么忙吗？专辑里又没几首歌是你写的…”  
“妈。”  
他妈妈愣了下。她连忙说自己一着急又说错话了，我的宝贝最棒了之类，连声哄他。  
这个脾气，他也是知道自己像谁了。

他在阳台上种菜，在地上铺兽皮，还网购了一对鹿角。  
Adam一脚踩上去差点滑倒。  
他把他循环播放着Faith Hill的唱机关掉。  
“兄弟，跟我来。”

那天他在Adam家的派对上喝到了深夜。他看那些也就比他小个5岁的年轻人疯玩，有的把果汁撒到身上让人舔，有的互相含着水喷来喷去，有的四五个人抱在一起跳到泳池里。他再一次体验到自己的落伍。  
但Adam还是Adam，家里头给抽烟喝酒不给嗑药，给接吻拥抱不给胡搞，还是挺有原则的。  
他坐沙发，对面有两个辣妹在忘情地拥吻。他觉着自己真是光怪陆离什么都见识过了，回去有一打故事可以给老婆和老乡讲讲。也不知道他们要不要听。  
就这么想着想着他就睡着了。

他醒过来的时候天刚蒙蒙亮。派对早结束了，人也好像都散了。大厅虽然乱得不行，却不见地上有横陈的人体，全是零食袋子和酒瓶。

一偏头，他旁边的沙发上也有一个人仰躺着在睡。眉眼清秀的乐队主唱，房子的主人。白色T恤上全是桃红色的酒渍，还有几个口红印跟假睫毛。脸却非常干净。  
睡颜安详得像个婴儿。  
他无声地对着那个人说话。  
嘿。男孩儿。

有时候他知道他已经没法真正意义上地“回到家”了。  
仅有的在家的那几个月，他会做很多事情。和妻子分开以后更是忙得不可开交。  
他在大雨天推个割草机割一个晚上的草。  
他一大早开个播种机出去，披星戴月归来，中间休息的时候就喝妈妈给他煮的汤和上周去超市买的面包。  
他钓鱼、喝酒、看球赛，和一堆朋友把卡车开到荒地中央升起篝火，他抱着吉他唱歌，大伙围着火跳舞。

但他的感觉确实有了些不同。  
并不是没有狗仔的原因。这里狗仔确实变少了，可能哪怕为了八卦也不愿意来这种穷乡僻壤。

变的不是时间、空间。故乡本身依旧可爱。变的是他自己。  
他知道有一部分的自己，留在了洛杉矶。  
灯光、掌声、鲜花和音乐。名利场。隔着几个座位冲他笑得灿烂的脸。

他拖着Adam来过这个国家的内陆。他跟他讲这里是国家的脊梁，地基和蓄水池。没我们red  
states红色的大州撑着，你们这些blue states蓝色的小俏皮在上头怎么可能光鲜靓丽，还嘚  
瑟地直蹦跶？  
Adam抬了抬太阳镜。  
你这是要跟我谈政治？  
Blake发现自己一紧张不知什么时候竟然学了自己父亲的口吻。  
他连忙改口。我说的是乡村和城市。  
好吧。

Adam生气的时候很可爱，脸颊会鼓起来一点，像个往嘴里塞了很多坚果的松鼠。

Adam打个猎都要大呼小叫，明明故意歪了枪口还是打中了一只鸡，他为此难受了一个下午  
晚上Blake跟他吃饭的时候指着他盘子里的鸡说这就是你打的那只。  
Adam冷笑了几声，几秒钟后又紧张得问，no,like, honestly? 不是，真的假的？  
他大笑着摇了摇头。  
Adam走过来扯了一把他的短胡子，生疼。

他偶尔会想，自己这么喜欢Adam，可能是因为太想要个孩子。  
他过了三十岁生日以后有一段时间简直有些魔怔，说服不了家里的女士也就只好一直僵持着，在路上碰到个稍微可爱一点的孩子都能激动地像个变态一样跟在后头走一会儿。  
和Adam成了朋友以后就没了这个问题。当然，也可能是参加了真人秀之后就没了这个问题。

有一天他漫步LA街头，走过一群聚在一块儿抽烟的黑人，走过教堂、汉堡王和一排排棕榈树，走过两家药店、门口罢工的人群和拼命摁喇叭助威的车群，一眼看到了街对面一个熟悉的身影。  
他在那一刻非常，非常想要跑过去，好像犯了什么狂犬病，差点撒蹄子横穿马路。  
简直是魔怔。

Adam穿着机车夹克站在街边。旁边夜店出来好几个相似穿着的年轻人，他都认得，都是业界响当当的实力唱将。

这一群人拿的格莱美奖可以堆满一张双人床。  
他拿了多少格莱美奖杯呢？0个。唯一提名的歌也不是他自己写的。  
他从来没有这么在乎过这件事。  
也从未这么感激自己片刻的迟疑。

Adam毫无疑问是个男孩，却不是个小孩。因为小孩可不会结婚。  
Adam结婚前的一个月里开心地要命。他几乎逮着机会就对Blake又抱又亲，还会刮他鼻子，似乎要把自己心里满溢出来的爱意散布到各处。Adam每次说出那个幸运女孩的名字的时候，嘴角会忍不住翘起来，他自己都没发现。

他没有被邀请去婚礼，因为说好了只邀请家人。但Blake却参加了他的“单身告别派对”。Adam最后醉得不省人事。不过醉不醉都没什么区别，因为整个派对全程他只做了一件事，就是傻笑。

剩下几个基友全部尿急，留他一个人在沙发旁边守着。  
他不想上，因为本来也没喝多少。  
Adam趴在沙发上睡，他蹲到沙发旁边的地上，慢慢挪到Adam的脸庞附近。  
嘿，男孩。

他从小有一个奇怪的毛病，就是给东西冠自己的名号。  
我的车。我的狗。我的农场。  
他曾一脸骄傲地揽住一个女人的腰，对世界宣布，这是我老婆。他曾愿意为她献上整个世界。他相信她也一样。

光阴荏苒，时过境迁，这么多年，好像也只有这么一个男孩未曾改变。  
他亲了亲他的额头，继而轻轻握了握Adam垂在沙发边温热的指尖。

他第一次，也是最后一次默念，  
我的男孩。

他个高，大家就让Blake陪他回去，到Adam家了可以直接把他扛起来背上楼去。  
事实上根本没有必要。他开车到Adam家门口的时候，准新娘接到朋友电话，正焦急地站在门口等着。  
Blake看她的第一眼就喜欢。和照片上一样身材性感，却完全不具有侵略性，貌似是胡乱在身上套了件风衣就出来了，着急那么明显地写在脸上，没有上妆却美得不可方物。  
简直像个上帝借人之手在世间画出的天使。她看到他们马上笑开了，带点纯真和狡黠。  
“我一直很想认识你，我丈夫眼里最性感的先生！”

他们让Adam在卧室躺下，又在客厅聊了一会儿。  
Blake和她讲，他在洛杉矶最快乐的一刻，是一个叫Adam的国际巨星在电视上说，Blake是我地球上最好的朋友之一。  
道别的时候，他对她说，Adam很幸运。  
他替他们合上门走向车子，心里想，而你也一样幸运。  
祝你们幸福。  
他坐上车，转动钥匙点火。没点着。  
他把双手放到膝盖上，没动。  
他想到他们关系那样亲密，电视上亲额头亲脸颊都不知道亲了多少回，当时他亲吻躺在沙发上的他的额头，Adam要是睁眼，也不会有任何尴尬。  
但这一刻，他觉得自己几乎死去。  
他心里难受地不能呼吸。好像毫无准备时被扔进泳池，又像被一座大山压住胸口。非常奇妙。  
他放任自己沉浸在这一刻里。

人总是让人失望。  
就像他，天天想在社交媒体上刷屏想搞个大新闻，真人秀上面哗众取宠无所不用其极，还在全球直播中唱了一首辱骂自己前妻的歌。  
本来家事唱成歌就不合适，他作为一个丈夫骂自己妻子劈腿更是让舆论炸开了锅。  
女性主义者问，我们平常受的限制和不公待遇还不够，还要让这个乡村莽夫、大男子主义臭沙文猪一巴掌呼到脸上？

他当年只是想抱个吉他唱唱歌。他也不懂怎么就走到这里来了。

他在混乱的世界里穿行，踩到地雷或是自爆，动不动被膨胀的虚荣心和蜂拥而来的各路淘金者推上风口浪尖。  
可他只要回头看看Adam，以他作为自己的参照，便可以知道自己在爆炸中究竟是少了哪一条胳膊，缺掉了哪一条腿。

因为他的男孩永远不变。不变的笑容，不变的天真。像个上帝借人之手在世间画出的天使。  
他想问：到底是谁生的你？谁养的你？你是怎么长大的？你都经历过什么？  
这么多年了，你被保护地那样好。  
还是那个让他爱了那么多年的男孩的样子。

嘿，男孩。  
不是他的，却那样好。

他们俩之间有一条单行道。他过不去，但Adam如果愿意，随时可以过来。可他不来了，也好。

他是愿意保护好他的。  
而他可从来没能保护好其他人。

Adam很喜欢Gwen，他的新女友。不知道是不是因为两个人都有点孩子气。  
Blake在一个酒吧里看到Gwen冲出去又跑回来，气鼓鼓的。她两边脸颊微微鼓起，像只在里头藏了好多坚果的松鼠。  
酒吧里刚好放完一首sugar。  
他经常说自己恨死了这首歌。  
就像Adam说他不喜欢Blake的音乐一样。  
但事实上，他一个人的时候要是调频听到这首歌，听完之前从不换台。  
Adam在歌词里显得很幸福。所以这首歌他很喜欢。  
Gwen后来和他说，那天有人放了她鸽子。  
她回来的时候Blake已经坐到了她的位子上，把她落在座位上的手机递还给她。  
Sugar下一首是Gwen的Crash。仿佛某个暗示，或者神谕。他邀请她跳一支舞。  
他们接吻。

Gwen到他家乡来玩，他开车带她四处转悠。他们很轻松，聊着她的孩子。他开得很慢，Gwen把座位尽量往后调，最后几乎是躺着和他一唱一和。  
她问他，你还开车到哪儿玩过？

你还开车到哪儿玩过？

加州有一条非常著名的街道，叫落日大道。Sunset Boulevard.  
Adam曾经开敞篷跑车来接他，就为了叫他看一场落日大道上的落日。当时道路尽头是辉煌的红色夕阳，橙黄色的余晖把目所及处所有东西都包在里面，像是加了层巨大的滤镜，他们好像落进了一个橙子里。  
Adam飚的飞快，风吹得他们头发往四处散开，两人活像万圣节的鬼。在他们飞驰的车旁，棕榈树成片地飞过，从后视镜看，被他们碾过的道路在车下咆哮着急速退去，他们把音响开到最大跟两个疯子似地引吭高歌，直到破音。他们放开方向盘，两双手臂，一双长而且毛多，一双短而白却布满纹身，被同样不要命的两个人高高举起。

Load up your guns your shadows weigh a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from  
California  
California  
Here we come  
枪上膛我们的影子有一吨的重量  
我们从哪儿开始便回哪儿去  
加利福尼亚  
我们来了

最后的和声，他们吼到沙哑。

回忆被装载于这辆驶向末路夕阳的敞篷跑车上。  
它就像坐在阿拉丁的神毯上，越飞越快，越飞越远。

据说爱一个人，就会连他的名字也不愿意告诉别人。好像说了就输掉了那个人的一部分似的。  
而有些事情，明明没什么不能说的，下意识却不愿和人说了。  
原因或许是，很多事不足为外人道也，本也没什么好说的。  
但更大的原因好像是，他觉得一张口，那些片段和情感就会消散。非常奇妙。  
他决定把这事儿放心里，就像他作物的种子一样埋在土地之下。  
他已经老了。等他入土，或许坟头会长出一株花。无论他葬在哪儿，那朵花鲜艳夺目，能让人看一眼就想起加州的阳光。

或者，在坟前种天堂鸟吧。  
洛杉矶可尽是这种东西。长得像火烈鸟，橙色的花瓣下是红色的鸟喙。  
Adam家楼下全是它，Adam每次走都会被刮到，却不肯拔掉。  
他也被刮到过几次。他倒是觉得疼度刚刚好，轻抚着它们把它们摆到一边。  
这可是魔力红主唱Adam Levine啊！  
他按铃之前总是忍不住吸口气。  
他手还没碰到铃——“看到你了，上来！”  
然后他们就一起笑。笑声通过传声器被两边的两个人听到。  
他看不到对方。  
他们第一万零一次地，在有或者没有摄像机的情况下，笑得像两个马上要开敞篷跑落日大道的小孩。

Blake转头对Gwen说，你问得这么突然，我好像有点想不起来了啊。

**Author's Note:**

> [Bgm-Mine Would be You](https://music.163.com/song/28191795?userid=253442679)


End file.
